


The Seeker Flies, The Serpent Lies

by GirlWithTheDragonNecklace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheDragonNecklace/pseuds/GirlWithTheDragonNecklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco find themselves lost in the castle, unable to escape from a weird-ass room. They find that fate has a peculiar way of playing poker, but fate has a winning hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Love you. Not in a stalker way but in an oh yay they read my story way.

It Starts With One

One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard I try. – Linkin Park

Everything has a beginning. Whether that beginning is brought upon themselves by an alternate source, such as fate or destiny, or that beginning is brought upon themselves by themselves, it is still a beginning. This particular beginning starts on a dreary Friday morning. Their classes had been cancelled for today due to the end of term holidays for Christmas. And Harry and Draco had mistakenly rocked up to Potions. Stupid, right? Well, fate knows how to play poker and hold a winning hand.

"Ah, Draco, Potter. You've come to this class when classes have been cancelled. Five points from Gryffindor for your idiocy, Potter. Draco, Potter, please take these books to the old Potions classroom, room 315 on the basement level. Try not to get lost." Professor Snape's monotonic voice told them, before he swept from the room in a flash of black cloak, looking like a bat fleeing from the harshness of sunlight.

"Come on Potter, grab a book." Draco muttered angrily, wishing he could at least say Harry to his face rather than mistakenly in one of his erotic dreams.

"Draco, just call me Harry." Harry kept his eyes down. His thoughts had grown dark of late, depression entering his mind as swiftly as a hippogriff flies.

It had happened every day since Cedric's death in the graveyard. The only thing that could turn his mood, lift it, were thoughts of his crush. But thoughts of his crush brought their own weight that crashed down upon his shoulders.

"Ok Harry." Draco smiled at him, an odd thing for him to do.

It was like he was testing the words upon his lips, seeing how they sounded. He said Harry's name in an almost caressing manner, as if he wished to stroke Harry's face and hold him as he cried. It was a new experience for Harry. He found he liked how his name sounded on Draco's lips.

"Ok, I am lost. I've never been on the basement level before, have you?" Draco managed to admit to Harry, casting away his pride.

"Never. Look, there's a room here let's try it." Harry turned and walked into a room, Draco following.

They examined the creepy interior. It was something out of a porn movie; there was a big bed that took up most of the room, a red fluffy blanket covering it. There was an open closet contain many types of lingerie and certain toys. There was a fire and a stereo. What made the set up creepy was that as soon as they walked through the door, it shut. The fire turned on. The music played some romantic songs. There was a candlelit dinner prepared on a table with two chairs sitting side by side. It was like someone had been expecting them.

"Well, it can't hurt to have something to eat." Draco muttered, sitting down and trying some of the delicious pork chops.

Harry followed suit. Pretty soon they were talking like they were best friends; Harry found that conversation flowed easily when he was with Draco. It was odd; they had always been enemies but when they actually took the time to know each other, they had a lot in common. They both supressed memories of their childhood. Draco always managed to fail his father; he was punished by his father. He showed Harry the silver lines on his stomach saying his father had slashed at him with a knife when he was 13 when he told his father his deepest secret. The wounds had never healed properly, though Draco mended them as best he could. His father threatened worse than a beating if he tried to get a Healer.

"Draco, that's terrible." Harry had looked at Draco with concern all over his face, pitying his newly found friend.

Draco shrugged as if this was normal, this was an accepted part of his life.

"Draco, what was the secret? If you want to tell me." Harry had always had the curse of curiousity and it had been aroused now.

"I am gay." Draco stared straight into his eyes, unashamed of who he was.

His acceptance and the ease at which he spoke gave Harry the confidence booster he had always needed.

"So am I." They locked eyes for a moment before Draco suggested they try finding that room now. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

Harry got up, slightly disappointed, and tried the door.

It wouldn't budge.


	2. Drumroll Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to tag a pairing in this. But you'll just have to find out which by reading, won't you? *evil laugh*

Harry turned around and was surprised to find himself face to face, nose to nose, inches apart from Draco Malfoy.

And you know what he found even more startling?

He actually liked it.

"Did you mean what you said about your sexual orientation?" Draco leaned forward and whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

Harry found that he couldn't reply because his lips were pressed hard against Malfoy's, their tongues toying with each other. And Harry found that he could no longer control the desperation for Draco, the burning feeling in his loins, the boiling hot feeling he had running through his veins, throbbing manhood in his jeans.

Then he realised something; Draco was holding a candle to Harry's crotch.

That was what was throbbing. That was the burning feeling in Harry's loins.

Malfoy was literally setting him on fire.

Um, what?

"MALFOY!" Harry broke off the kiss to scream at Draco.

Draco laughed a maniacal laugh and opened the door.

Harry soon realised it was all a trick. The door only locked for Harry. He was trapped inside while Malfoy could come and go as he pleased.

Harry was, in every sense of the word, trapped.

Trapped by Malfoy, trapped by his feelings, trapped by his surroundings.

What was a desperate man left to do?

Well, we're talking of Harry Potter right?

He made a plan.

Hell Hope

Harry thought for hours as he lay on the bed. He wondered how he could escape, how he could inform others of his whereabouts; how he could possibly survive the torment he would receive from Draco.

Draco. Just the name was enough to turn Harry's thoughts to the sensation of kissing him. Draco's lips were softer than any that Harry had ever imagined; he could practically feel the emotion that he thought Draco had put into the kiss. Was it all just a farce? Why would Draco go to all this trouble just to get him alone? He doesn't work for Voldemort, he's not a Death Eater. So what's the point?

He lay on the bed, under the covers, waiting for Draco to come back. He would have to persuade him to tell him the truth. Charm him, manipulate him, seduce him- there were so many terms for the act that Harry was to commit. Finally, he heard the door handle turn. Draco was back.

"In bed already, Potter?" Draco sneered, his face contorted into an evil smile that made him look, well, unattractive if Harry was honest.

"Just waiting for you, Malfoy." Harry replied, winking as he did so. He felt so stupid but it worked; Draco smiled softly, almost pleased.

"Well, slide over Potter." Draco said as he curled up next to Harry, staring at the bewitched ceiling that was like the Great Hall- it looked like the starry sky outside.

"Draco, why are you doing this?" All thoughts of pretence out the window, Harry jumped straight into it, forgetting his plan. Well, to be honest, when had any of his plans ever worked? He arrives and all hell breaks loose. He wondered what hell this scenario would bring him.

"Because you'd never get to know me anywhere else in the castle. You'd never admit to anything unless we're alone. You'd never tell me your deepest darkest secrets, your biggest fears, or anything that makes you…well, you. You'd never be anything but Harry Potter who can't even walk into a book shop without making the front page." Draco paused, unsure of what to say next.

Harry smiled at the memory, surprised that Draco could even remember seeing him at Lockhart's book signing.

"Look, Harry, I just want to be your friend. Maybe more, if you'll let me. Ever since our first day of Hogwarts I've been obsessed with you. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Forget that, ok? Anyway, you embarrassed me a lot and I can understand why. I was a prick to Weasley. But all my life I've been brought up to act like that. I learned everything from my father; and you know what he is like. He taught me what was considered a wizard and all about the purity of blood. So yeah I can act like a dick. I was rude to Hermione, because she embarrassed me. I was rude to you yesterday when I was embarrassed from burning you. When I get embarrassed, I lash out ok? I'm not usually like that. And you have to admit that you three aren't perfect angels either. You terrified me at Hogsmeade in year three. You cursed Crabbe, Goyle and me in year four when we were almost at King's Cross Station. So we're just as bad as each other. At least I can admit that mine has all been an act. I'm in Slytherin for Christ sake. If I didn't act that way I'd get beaten up on a daily basis or something. So can you forgive me and try to be my friend? Even if it's away from Ron and Hermione and everyone else. I just need someone in my life that's as good and kind as you." Draco's face was able to pierce Harry's heart in an instance. He was desperate and hurt, looking for comfort from his archenemy. What else was Harry supposed to do?

"Ok Malfoy. I trust you. And I believe you. And most importantly, I forgive you." Harry smiled at Draco and, for the first time in a long time, a warm feeling spread over his heart and gave him comfort. It was hope.

Lightning Strikes Twice

Oh. My. God. Harry with Draco? What on Earth is he doing? This is as bad as that time that Hermione was fraternising with the enemy at the Yule Ball! Although, granted, I guess I only said that because I like her. Dammit Potter! Why do you have to mess everything up? Hermione was finally starting to like me again after our last fight. I had a game plan! Now you've totally messed it up! Malfoy, of all people? Look, dude, I knew you were one of those guys but I never dreamed you'd like Malfoy of all people. Pale faced, pale hair, face permanently residing in a scowl, hates Mudbloods and traitors like yourself. Oh, how I wish I could talk to you about this but I know I can't. You are too kind and understanding of Malfoy's decisions and I…I am just a Weasley. Nothing to anyone except you, Hermione and my family. Because that's what it is to be a Weasley. You are nothing to anyone unless you can find someone who is actually able to care, who looks past your lack of wealth or fame, and understands that you can't afford to buy things brand new. That kind of friend is rare and when someone like you, harry, someone famous can look past those things- well, that's the only real reason why anyone else can appreciate my company. At least I think so.

Why is everything so confusing? You HATED Malfoy. And now you're sitting with him at the SLYTHERIN table for God's sake, being all chummy with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and even the bloody captain of their Quidditch team. I just…I don't get it Harry. Are you turning into a Voldemort duplicate? Is that it? Decided that you're too good for the good side? Deciding you like the Dark Arts more than you like your so-called friends? Your friends who, might I add, are sitting alone because YOU don't seem to care enough to hang out with us or even talk to us. You've been so distant all school holidays. I know you were stuck here alone but come on, mate, surely you can get over this? Or are you doing some righteous mission from Dumbledore? Getting the dirt on the Malfoy family? OR are you actually trying to turn him over to the right side? If so, you are totally wasting your time mate. Malfoy is as good as gone, is what I say.

Holy. Shit.

Holy Shit

The whole school is abuzz with rumours. I knew everyone would be back from school holidays before me- I won Student of the Year last year and got to visit wizards and witches of my age from all over the world at a conference. I can't believe I missed so much school work!

And then I hear the disgusting rumour about Harry. Seriously, people? You think that the most famous wizard in the world, the man who defeated Voldemort, is with MALFOY? HARRY ISN'T EVEN GAY! Well, he did tell us once, but come on, he was slightly drunk. Well, ok, a lot drunk. I don't even approve of getting drunk at school but they did remind me it was the holidays….still, the hangover? SO not worth it. If I ever become a Potion Master, first thing I will create is a potion to cure hangovers. Maybe one exists already. I'll have to check the library first thing Saturday morning in case they all rope me into some Room of Requirement drinking contest. It's all Ron's fault of course. He suggests it and makes me look like a weakling if I don't agree. It's not my fault I can't resist those hypnotising eyes…

BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AFTER LAST TIME!

Gosh, if I kissed the girl of my dreams (not that there is one, but you know, suppose I was a guy) then I would certainly remember it. But no, Mister Ronald Weasley has to get so smashed he can't even remember making out with that girl.

Want to guess who that girl was?

ME.

Ahh. I even invited him to Slughorn's party. And to top it all off, I caught him with that bloody Lavender Brown! Hands all over each other! It was disgusting and heartbreaking and he is such a JERK!

He's even affecting my speech. I said bloody a few sentences ago.

Oh, Ron, why can't I get you out of my head?

Fate's Hand

"So that's my brilliant plan. What do you think?" Harry winked at me, after telling me how to get Hermione.

"This so reeks of Malfoy." I sneered at Harry, furious that he would listen to that greasy haired slime ball.

"Oi, Weasley, watch your manners would ya?" Draco smiled, and, to rub it in my face, kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Yeah, whenever you start to act like a human being, Malfoy." I snarled back at Draco, glaring at him with piercing eyes.

"Guys, you have to learn to get along, ok? Ron is my best friend. Draco is my boyfriend. Both ways, a package deal. You guys are just as much a part of me as my lightning scar." Harry dramatically whispered into the darkness.

"Aw, how romantic." Malfoy whispered, leaning in to kiss Harry.

"That's it, as soon as two guys kiss, I'm out of the room." I said. Just because I support Harry's sexuality does not mean I can see two guys kiss? That's just…awkward.

"Beat it then Weasley. Give us some privacy, eh?" Malfoy couldn't resist winking at me, rubbing their relationship in my face.

I walked out of the room, my mind preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione. Would Malfoy's plan actually work? It sounded too simple, too easy. It sounds like a waste of time. Really, Malfoy? Just go out there and tell her how I feel? Every detail? NOT going to work.

Oh hey Hermione. Guess what? I love you. I want to date you. I want to marry you. And I want to make a family with you. So get over here and kiss me already.

Yeah, I'm not the romantic type.

But, here goes.

"Hermione, can we talk?" I whispered into her ear as she sat, curled up with a book in the library.

"No." She said in my ear, clearly still furious with me.

"Fine then just listen ok? Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One second, I was sitting in the common room and the next Lavender just came up and…well, how do you stop that kind of thing?" I whispered, careful to make sure Madam Pince didn't overhear.

I could tell Hermione was listening. She gave a loud agitated sigh when I asked how I could have stopped Lavender.

"I know it was wrong. But you never said that you wanted me as a date. Which is why I didn't know why you were so mad. And I've ditched Lavender. You wouldn't believe how hard it was. She'd started calling me Won-Won for God's sake. Look, I'll just come out and say it ok? I love you Hermione. I always have, I always will." I kissed the top of her head and started to walk away, defeated. Malfoy's plan just wasn't going to work. Nothing was.

Then I heard footsteps.

Won-Won

"Ron!" I caught him just before he left the library. I had to know.

"Did she really call you Won-Won?" I asked, breathless from hurrying after him.

"Yeah, she bloody well did. It was a real pain in the-" Ron's words were cut off as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I had imagined this moment ever since I realised how I felt about him. I will not admit how long ago that was. It's slightly embarrassing. And going off with Krum, well…it gained Ron's attention. It was like before that moment when I walked down those stairs in my periwinkle blue dress and my hair up in a nice sleek twist, he had never realised I was beautiful. That was how he looked at me; as if I were more radiant, more beautiful, and brighter than anything he had ever seen. I wanted that look to stay on his face whenever he saw me. Then I realised something. The next day, he had the same look. But I suddenly saw that he had looked at me this way for as long as we had known each other. Nothing had changed. I had just realised how he felt.

And now it was the moment I had imagined. I always thought his lips would be soft on mine, gently pressing into my own. His eyes would be closed, his hand on the back of my head, wrapping his fingers in my hair. His other arm would be wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. The kiss would last a couple of minutes, we'd pull apart and smile, lost in the moment. He would be gentle with me, for fear I was fragile.

But things never go as we imagine them, do they?  
His lips pressed on mine fiercely and with a ravishing desire. His lips were hot and seemed to light a fire within me, I was burning. He bit my lip, wrapped his fingers so tight in my hair I thought he might try to yank it out. His arm was so tight around my waist, his belt was digging into my stomach. But my arms were just as strongly holding onto him. My fingers were wrapped in his hair just as tight. My arm around his back pulled him as close as possible to me. We were together as we had never been together before. He pushed me against the wall outside the library. His hold on me never once loosened. He held onto me as if he might never hold me again. His embrace was warm, keeping the fire within contained. I cherished the closeness, having never been as close to another human as in this moment. His mouth started to slowly open with each kiss and I knew what he was searching for. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped into mine. They toyed with each other, caressing each other. I had never been kissed like this before.

Soon, his kisses became urgent, as if he was desperate to make this moment last forever, to make it real. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him I would never let go, but I couldn't break off the kiss. I was locked, mesmerised by his intensity. I felt his hand slip under the back of my shirt and for a moment I was worried he would push this too far. It was our first kiss; I wasn't ready to go further. But then I realised he just wanted to have his hand on my skin. His hand never strayed from my back and his fingers were as soft as feathers. When he realised I wasn't pushing him away, he kissed me softly, gently, allowing for breaths in between. The fire was there but it was cooling off.

I didn't want it to cool off.

I let my hand slip under his shirt, pulling him closer, biting his lip to get him to kiss me with intensity, with fire again. He did as I wanted. And it was better than before.

We were so lost in one another we never heard her footsteps. We finally broke apart, after God knows how long, by a high-pitched girlish screech from a fellow Gryffindor.

"WON-WON!"


	3. The Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my bestie, RarelyWritten  
>  (fanfiction, support her stuff, she's good)  
> for one of the ideas in this. Can't tell you for  
> spoiler reasons. RarelyWritten will know what  
> I mean. If she remembers haha. Thanks, as   
> always, for reading.

"Hey Draco, who organised the whole room and for Snape to send us down there anyway? And how come you could get out of the room but I couldn't?" Harry asked Malfoy pointedly.

"Well, I didn't set it up. And I don't know how I could leave and you couldn't. Nor do I know how someone managed to get Snape of all people to send us down there. We'll have to do some investigating, eh, Potter?" I smirked at him.

"I guess we'll have to." Harry responded, winking at me in a seductive manner.

"Where do we start?" I asked, not sure where to begin. It wasn't my sort of thing, investigating. That was Harry's area of expertise.

"We begin with the room. We have to find it again and soon, otherwise any evidence that was left there could be taken away." Harry stated, looking into my eyes.

"I agree. Let's go after Potions, alright?" I said, gazing into his green eyes.

"Agreed." He answered.

Potions was a nightmare for Harry, I could see. Snape tormented him, always taking points off Gryffindor and even 'accidently' smashing Harry's vial of potion just so that Harry would get a zero on today's assignment. Poor Hermione (I can't believe I just thought that) had already cleared up Harry's cauldron using a Vanishing spell so he couldn't even get another vial. She apologised profusely but it was too late. There was nothing she could do to rectify it. I caught up with Harry just after class- he was waiting outside the door for me. Hermione was holding Ron's hand and they smirked as they left, probably thinking we were having a romantic rendezvous.

"Come on Potter, to the basement level." I said, dragging him along by his hand.

"Alright, no need to pull my arm off." He smiled at me.

We walked for about half an hour, finally finding the room we had been in all holidays. The room looked exactly as we left it- minus the dirty dishes we had left on the table after our last meal in the room. Someone had been in to clean and it immediately brought to my mind the house elves. Who else explore the castle unseen and clean? They have been here so they know this room and may know who set us up. I decided to voice my theory to Harry to see what he thought of it.

"House elves. They've been here, recently too. We should go to the kitchens and see what they know. What do you reckon?" I asked hesitantly. Sure as I was of my theory, I was nervous to see what Harry would think.

"Good idea Draco." He replied, smiling at me.

We silently walked to the kitchens, not desiring to fill our walk with conversation. That was one of the reasons I liked Potter. We could be silent for hours and just enjoy each other's company without the need to fill the air with words.

We arrived at the kitchens and after tickling the pear, we entered. The house elves were working on the feast and bowed to us graciously when they noticed our appearance. Harry immediately sought after Dobby, my old house elf because he and Harry were friends. Perhaps this would make it easier to find our more information.

"Dobby, do you know of the room in the basement with a big bed, a stereo, romantic candlelight and a dinner set for two? And more importantly, do you know who else knows of this room?" Harry asked him curiously, as Dobby looked nervous.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped that if Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were in a room together they might start to like each other. And Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could become more than friends, for Dobby overheard Harry Potter tell his friends that he was gay. Dobby knew Draco Malfoy was too for he was there when Draco was stabbed by his father. Is Harry Potter angry with Dobby?" Dobby looked up at us tearfully, almost afraid of the answer.


End file.
